Please, Call Me Nick
by perspectivesinpaper
Summary: "Instead I'm just standing here as the sky grew darker and the rain fell harder. Silence lay around us amidst the faint sound of cars in the distance and the rain pitter pattering on the roof of his car." Under Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one shot to try and get me back into the groove. An idea that's been swirling around in my head. Writing seems to have gotten harder during the expanse of time I have been idle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p>I'm late. I'm late. Tanya is going to kill me. I was supposed to be meeting the parents of my new student this morning and if I don't make it there she will personally see to my demise.<p>

I sprinted through the barely occupied parking lot, slipping slightly on a puddle. In my rush, I hardly paid attention to my surroundings as I marched into the school, getting my messenger bag caught in the front door as I was closing it, making me slam against the hard glass.

Ow.

To say that this morning wasn't a good one would be an understatement. I slept through my alarm, leaving me with barely enough time to shower. Then on my way to the school some bum face in a fancy navy luxury sedan with a pretty sizable dent on the front fender cut me off in the road, making me miss the exit for the Starbucks to get some tea and almost making me collide with a passing minivan. I'd like to give him another dent in his car. Stupid fancy car driver. And then there's the unusual downpour that seems to have decided to lurk overhead this morning that shows no signs of letting up.

I walked straight into the main office, hoping that my bun hasn't fallen to disarray in my rush and praying that I wasn't too late...to no avail.

Tanya was standing by her open office door, using her schmoozer smile at whoever was in her office. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to meet his teacher."

Crap.

I swallowed my guilt and cleared my throat gently, alerting Tanya of my presence. She turned sharply and gave me a light glare before plastering the smile back on her face and turning into her office. "Oh and looks like she's just arrived."

I straightened out my dress and touched my hair, hoping that I looked some semblance of acceptable when the occupant of Tanya's office stepped out.

I eyed the man standing in front of me, dressed to the nines in a black suit and a crisp blue tie. We locked eyes and he shifted to adjust his sleeves, an expensive looking watch briefly making an appearance, without breaking our stare. I would be lying if I said that I did not find him attractive.

Tanya cleared her throat, snapping me out of my stupor.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier. I got held up at home. I'm Jessica Day." I extended my hand towards him.

"Let's just hope that, that's not the case everyday." He retorted, all attraction towards him immediately flew out the window at his arrogance. Why do all good looking men have terrible bum face attitudes? His grip on my hand was firm and left a tingling warmth on my fingers as we retracted. He gestured to a small figure hiding behind his legs that I didn't notice before. "This is my son, Alexander."

I knelt down to eye level with the kid and extended my hand again. "Hi there. I'm Ms. Day. I'm going to be your new teacher."

"Come on buddy." His father gave him a gentle tug and an encouraging smile, drawing him out of his hiding place.

"I'm Alex." The small boy whispered as he slowly stepped away from his father's shadow. He had pale skin, deep brown eyes like his father's, and a wild array of dark brown curls piled on top of his head. He eyed my hand carefully before meeting it with his.

"Well Alex, are you ready for your first day of school?" The little boy shook his head vehemently making his father sigh out in exasperation. I threw him a quick glare before turning to Alex."I know what you mean. Being the new kid isn't fun. But I promise you that you'll make lots of friends. Okay? How about we go check out your new classroom?"

He nodded timidly. I smiled at him before I stood up and brushed off my skirt.

"I should be heading out. I have a meeting to get to." Alex's father straightened his tie and started for the door. He turned back, as if having forgotten something, and gave his son a faint smile. "Have fun on your first day, buddy." And without another word, he left.

I turned back to the small boy, his face set on a pout and his eyes glassy at his father's brief farewell. My heart broke for the kid, giving me a firm resolve in helping him through his first day.

I gave Tanya an apologetic smile and a small wave before heading out the office with Alex. I pointed out to him the different landmarks like the cafeteria, the library, the gym, and the auditorium before heading into my classroom. There were hardly any people in the hallways because classes weren't going to start for another half an hour so the tour was completed in peace. I unlocked the door and switched the lights on, and gestured for Alex to come in.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He just shrugged and stood there awkwardly tugging on the straps of his backpack, his eyes darted from the faint yellow walls that had different art works taped to it to the pile of pillows and a small area rug by the bookshelves in the corner I placed my messenger bag on top of my desk giving him some time to explore the room and glanced back at Alex who hasn't moved an inch.

I wanted to cry for the poor boy who looked so scared and lost. I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be sitting right here with Robert and Allie." I said as I guided him to the cluster of desks in the back corner of the room. "Don't worry. They're very nice. Each of you gets a cubby over there for your stuff where you can leave your backpacks and jackets."

The look of distress never left the poor child's face so I sat down on one of the chairs and stared him straight in the eyes. "You're going to be fine. If there's anything you need I'll be right there at my desk, okay?"

He nodded warily but gave me a faint smile as he turned towards his allotted cubby along the back of the room to place his backpack and jacket.

I made my way to the front of the classroom and started to prepare for class, watching as Alex browsed the books in the reading corner at the corner of my eyes.

The morning passed by uneventfully. Alex, Robert, and Allie made fast friends which was a relief and it seemed as if he doesn't have any problem catching up to where we were at class. Recess was cancelled because of the rain, so we just had some free time in the classroom. Tanya decided to drop in then, two steaming mugs in her hands.

I glanced briefly at her and turned away, waiting for her to approach. I smiled as I watched Alex laugh with Robert, waiting for Tanya to start the conversation.

"His father scared the pants out of me." She muttered as she sat on the edge of my desk. She placed one of the cups on my desk. "Don't worry. I remembered to get you tea this time." I nodded to her my thanks as I took the steaming mug. .

"What's the deal with him anyways?" I asked as I sipped some of my tea. My eyes fluttering at the taste and the warm sensation as it went down my throat. God, I really needed that.

"He's this big shot lawyer in town. His car costs more than my apartment." She sighed.

"That explains the suit." I muttered.

"So make sure nothing happens to the kid or his projects. I don't want to get sued or anything." She muttered, giving me a cautious look before turning away. I glowered at her for bringing up the robotic arm incident again. Tanya took a generous gulp of coffee before continuing. "He seems to be extremely protective of his kid."

I chanced a glance at Alex at her remark before setting my mug on my desk. "Well that normal for parents to be protective of their kids."

"I mean I get that. But there was something else that I can't put a finger on." The bell rang overhead, signalling the end of recess. "Have fun here, Day."

The day went on without much of a hitch. That was until dismissal. I was sitting on my desk, piling together the small projects that we worked on today when I heard a timid knock on my door.

I looked up from my work, noticing the small figure hiding partially behind my doorframe. "Hey there Alex. Why aren't you at the gym with everyone else?"

"Everyone left and my dad wasn't there." He whispered as he closed the door behind him. "Is it okay if I stay here with you?"

I sighed as sadness gripped my heart at the small boy. "Of course."

I marked off the kids' work and organized them into their respective folders, letting myself get into a groove.

Finally, I finished organizing my lesson plan for tomorrow when I stood up and stretched. I turned around and jumped at the sight of Alex in the reading corner. I glanced at my watch, frowning at the time. 5:47. Where the hell is his father?

"Alex?" I whispered as I walked towards the small figure. I was a few feet from him when I noticed that he was passed out. I sighed and rearranged the pillows around him to make him more comfortable. I headed back to my desk and tried to figure out how to contact his father when I heard fast and heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

I looked up just in time to see Alex's father, clothes a bit damp from rain, with a panicked look on his face. "Ms. Day. Have you seen…?"

I gestured for him to be quiet and pointed to the sleeping child in the corner. His eyes followed my pointed finger and I could visibly see the stress dissolve from his shoulders.

"Oh god." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Then he turned back to me, his shoulders squared and fire in his eyes."You should have called me. I left my number with your principal!"

Normally I would have been more calm in responding but I had not forgotten his quip earlier this morning concerning my work ethic, and there was just something about him that pushed my buttons. "I wasn't made aware that that was my duty to call you when what, exactly? When you forget to come and pick up your son?"

"Are you saying that I am a bad father?" His nostrils flared angrily.

"I'm saying that you should have made someone, maybe I don't know, your child and his teacher, that you wouldn't be able to pick him up until later today. Maybe then he wouldn't have to go to the pick up zone and wait there until he was the only one left." I spat back.

My words seemed to have sobered him up as his figure slumped into a tired stance. "Fuck." he whispered as he rubbed his eyes. The action flexing his arm that were clearly defined under his rolled up sleeves.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I gestured to the small desks in front of me.

"No, no we should probably go soon." He sighed as he glanced at the small figure on the side of the room.

"I'm sorry for what I alluded to earlier. I was out of line." I said in a low voice.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I came here guns ablazing. It's just...he's my son and he's going through a rough time right now." He tugged at his hair with a sigh. Curiosity piqued my interest at what rough thing sweet Alex and possibly his father were going through right now; but I held my tongue, knowing that it was none of my business.

I finished packing up my stuff to give him a private moment to his thoughts. I sneaked glances at him, taking note of the dark circles below his eyes and the disarray of his clothing. Gone was the confident lawyer that graced their presence this morning who was here now looked like a beaten man.

He stood up to retrieve his son so I stopped the sly looks and tried to make sure that I had all the folders I needed before I left.

"Hey there buddy. It's time to go home." I smiled at the soft voice that carried through the empty room."Oof."

"Did you bring mommy home?" The small boy asked, his voice full of hope. The question rang loud across the empty room as time seemed to have stopped.

"Oh, Alex." My heart broke at the anguish in his voice. "I'm sorry, buddy." My hands stilled as I restrained my urge to comfort the two from the sadness and pain that seeped from their words.

I closed up my bag and turned to see Alex's father attempt to grab Alex's stuff while in his arms. I hurried towards them to assist. "I've got it."

"No, no it's okay. I can handle it." His father urged.

"It's fine. I'm on my way out anyway." He nodded silently, shifting Alex into a more comfortable position.

We walked in silence, our footsteps echoing around the empty hallways, lights switching on as we passed. I tugged at the fallen strands of hair from my bun, suddenly nervous.

"Have you...ahem...have you always taught first grade?" I startled a little at his voice next to me.

"I-uh- actually I taught sixth grade for the most part but they began letting teachers go without tenure but I got lucky that a position opened and I still had my foot in the door." I shifted. "You know we actually have an after school day care here. You can sign Alex up for it. That way you don't have to worry about him."

"Yeah I should get on that. I'm just not used to all of this yet. My wife-" He stopped suddenly, shook his head and walked on without finishing his thought.

We walked in silence the rest of the way into the slowly darkening parking lot. I opened my umbrella, which was luckily big enough to fit myself, Alex and his father. "I'll walk with you to your car."

"Oh you don't have to. I can…" He started.

"Alex is a wonderful boy. I would be sad if he missed his second day because he got sick from the rain." I smiled at him, knowing he would cave for the betterment of his child.

I noticed a small hint of a grin on his face as he replied. "I suppose that would be quite a travesty."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way towards his car. I opened the back door for him as he lowered his son into the car seat. "It seems like you had a pretty busy day at school. Kiddo is knocked out cold."

"Meeting new people can take its toll on you." I grinned as he carefully retrieved Alex's stuff from me and closed the back door.

"You say that as if you've experienced it a lot." He noted.

"Yeah. Well." I chuckled lightly.

The two of us stood in silence for a while under the shelter of my umbrella. Within me I was wondering what was happening, I knew I should move, this is the father of one of my students who had a wife although I was not clear as to her status as of yet. But I couldnt. Instead I'm just standing here as the sky grew darker and the rain fell harder. Silence lay around us amidst the faint sound of cars in the distance and the rain pitter pattering on the roof of his car.

He raised his hand and tucked one of the stray pieces of hair from the side of my face as he stared straight through me. I don't understand what was happening. I have never felt this level of attraction with anyone so instantly before. But I could see the turmoil in his eyes, so I turned my head, breaking our connection.

"I should go." I whispered. I made to leave but was stopped with his firm hand on my arm.

"Let me drive you to your car." His eyes wide with what seemed like urgency.

"It's not that far off. I think I'll be fine." I grinned lightly as I readjusted the strap of my messenger bag.

"Exactly so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Come on." He steered me by my arm towards his passenger door, his grip loosening slightly as if giving me the option to get away.

When I made no effort to do so he opened the door for me and ushered me in, taking hold of my umbrella. Wordlessly I put on my seatbelt and eyed the interior of his car. Everything was covered with dark leather and sleek wood. Half of the front panel was covered with a multitude of buttons surrounding a large screen. I guess Tanya hadn't been exaggerating that much about the worth of his car.

He opened the door and shook out my umbrella before putting it on his side. " Now which car is yours?" He asked as he pushed a button to start a car bringing the dashboard and the engine to life with a quiet purr. A button. What happened to the good old fashioned key turn?

I pointed at my battered red car two rows away and he simply nodded and switched gears, pressing his foot on the gas.

I watched our speed slowly tick by at the dashboard, also digital by the way. It must be a pain if this car's inner computer decides to malfunction. My eyes drifted slowly from the vehicle to its driver, from his firm grip on the steering wheel to the strained muscles on his neck. His adam's apple bobbing at even swallow…

Suddenly he opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, snapping me out of my stupor. I didn't even realize that we had parked right next to my car. He opened my umbrella and quickly made his way towards my door, opening it for me. He gave me a flustered smile and handed me my umbrella back as we walked around the front of his car.

"Thanks again for staying with Alex today." He said as I unlocked my car and deposited my things.

"It was no problem, Mr. Miller." I smiled at him as he handed me back my umbrella.

"Please," he grinned "call me Nick." With another smile he turned around and got into his car.

I walked towards the drivers seat and started up my car, turning the key, and reveling in the familiar rumble of the engine. I glanced up briefly when he honked his car as he passed in front of me a large dent on the fender of his navy luxury sedan was illuminated on my headlights before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I should enroll into Jess' creative writing classes and work on my need for descriptive imagery lol. Or maybe I just need a beta.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The new revised second chapter of this story. I've officially figured out where I'm headed with this story so I've had to rewrite a few many things. But I do hope that you'll like the direction it's heading towards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers around the rim of my wine glass absentmindedly as I sat on the booth, the quiet repetitiveness gently lulling my brain into a meditative state.<p>

Smooth.

Heavy.

Stiff.

Around

and

around

and

around.

Why haven't I been able to think of much else but my student's married father. I was never the promiscuous type. That required confidence, something I was lacking. Next to someone as beautiful as Cece most of my life it was easier to firmly place myself safely in the friendzone. I've learned to live like that. I was the quirky best friend. That's all.

So I truly don't understand where all of these…unbridled thoughts were coming from.

Thoughts like how his strong hand felt wrapped around my arm and how they would feel anywhere else on my person.

Hot.

Strong.

Steady.

Big.

Safe.

Thoughts like how exhilarating it felt to have his hands so close to my face when he pulled my hair back.

Breathe.

So

Close.

Breathe.

Hot.

Thoughts like how his hair would feel like if I run my fingers through them as his body presses against mine.

Soft.

Maybe.

Tangled.

Smooth.

Stiff.

Thoughts like how he would taste when I…

"Earth to Jess!" I snapped out of my reverie at Cece's exclamation. "Where did you just go?"

"What?" I ran my fingers across my cheeks, feeling the heat cool off as the impure thoughts were being pushed to the back of my mind as I attempted to register her words.

"You looked like you were about to burst." I shook my head in an attempt to fully return to reality. I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"What? No I'm fine." I let my fingers glide down the stem of my glass and my brain lightly flickering to my earlier thoughts.

Stiff.

Smooth.

I let out a small gasp and blinked furiously, ridding myself of that train of thought. I grasped the stem forcefully and lifted it up to my mouth, hoping to buy myself more time to compose myself, only eliciting a chuckle from Cece.

"Jess you're drinking from an empty cup." Crap. She gave me a cheeky smile as I glared at her, placing my glass back down. "So who's the lucky man?"

"What makes you think that there's a lucky man?" I replied, purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Fine. Woman then." She bit back making my eyes snap back to hers.

"No!" I said too hurriedly. Cece raised a surprised eyebrow, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Crap. No! No Woman. Not a woman!"

I vaguely registered the fact that the people on the surrounding tables as well as part of the bar within their proximity has gone quiet and were eyeing me curiously due to my outburst. I groaned heavily as I dropped my face onto the table.

"It's nothing. Just some guy. Not even worth mentioning." I mumbled as I let relished on the cool wood against my hot cheek.

"Sweetie if he can get you looking like that just by the thought of him then it's definitely worth mentioning." Cece remarked. "Hell you were practically on the brink for a few minutes there."

"Look it's nothing, okay?" I muttered as I sat up straight. I looked around checking to see if the spotlight has been officially moved away and that people have gone back to their own businesses. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" I looked up, surprised that I had missed the very curious Schmidt standing by the head of our table in a crisp suit.

"Jess has the serious hots on some guy that she won't tell me about." Cece replied as she scooted down the booth to make room for Schmidt. "Hey babe. How was work?"

I relaxed back into my seat, glad that Cece's attention has been diverted.

"It was okay. Gina apparently wants me to go into a whole new angle with this company but the presentation isn't for a few more weeks so yeah." He kissed Cece's cheek. "But back on track. This guy, Jess, what does he drive?"

Damnit. That didn't last long.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, my mind drifting back into the lush interior of the car, trying to keep my subconscious from dwelling at the feeling of the presence beside me within that small, enclosed space.

"You can tell a lot about a man about the kind of car that he drives." Schmidt replied matter-of-factly as he stood up. "You guys want something from the bar?"

"Can you get me another Long Island iced tea? Mmm! Remember that guy that Jess went out with last year? The one with the smart car!" Cece laughed.

Schmidt scrunched his face up trying to remember. "Oh yeah! Spritzy Fritz!" He guffawed.

I glared at Schmidt who just smiled at me and nodded his head towards my glass. "Another, too?" I groaned. "And I'll have to remind you that Fritz was a perfect gentleman." I shouted after him.

"Yeah," Cece scoffed. "And yet who called me from the bathroom asking for a ride home?"

"He just kept spitting his food, Cece! I was under attack." I straightened up and massaged the back of my neck. "I don't understand how he couldn't have just closed his mouth while he chewed. But he was very sweet."

Cece rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I'm gonna be back, Schmidt might need a hand with the drinks."

I glared at the empty wineglass in front of me, knowing full well that my thoughts will go back down that same dirty road into the dark recess of my mind if I touch it again.

I looked around and let my surroundings distract me for the moment. The bar hasn't changed much over the last few years they've been frequenting it. It still had the same red overall look from the antiquated wallpaper to the cherry bar and the red leather booths, the same few people who regularly visited from the apartments close by, and the same surly bartender who looked at Schmidt's ass way too often.

Which inevitably led my mind back towards someone else's backside that looked sinfully good in obviously tailored suit pants. His strong thighs outlined perfectly when he bent down to place his son inside of the car…

I sighed as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes not bothering to open them as I heard Cece and Schmidt clamber on back into the booth.

"I don't understand why we have to do this whole formal dinner thing." I peeked open an eye and saw Cece giving Schmidt a mildly irritated look. It always amazed me just how well they clicked even through their rough always fighting exterior. But then her words clicked into my head.

"Ooh formal dinner? Fancy. So what's the occasion?" I asked as I sat up, briefly thanking Schmidt for my new glass and took a sip.

"Schmidt wants to make a big deal about what should just be a simple dinner." Cece rolled her eyes.

"What's so bad about a formal dinner?" I asked, earning a glare from Cece.

"Exactly!" Schmidt exclaimed.

"It's just that you know how you can get when you're planning things like these. You can get pretty over the top." Cece rubbed her temples. "I just don't see the big deal. It's just your old college roommate."

"My old college roommate just recently moved here from Chicago and I wanted to give him a nice welcome to L.A." Schmidt explained to me as he wrapped his arm around the still annoyed Cece and kissed her temple, whispering something in her ear, making her eyes soften and a faint smile attempt to break through.

"I just don't get why we have to go through all of this trouble for this one guy." Cece sighed.

"C'mon Cece. He's gotten very successful and he's used to the upper echelon of society. Plus he was my one good friend during my fat days and he was really there for me then. Plus he's been going through a rough patch right now and…"

I drank more of my wine, letting Schmidt's words pass through me without my registering them.

I wondered if the infatuation with Mr. Miller, ahem, Nick was simply because of my lack of activity in that field for a while fueled by the mystery that surrounded him. I didn't really have much to go on apart from our moment in the parking lot on Thursday night. But even then it might have just been my brain making a big deal out of nothing.

There was just something about him. Something about the way where he can be that big, tough, scary lawyer, and yet be that worried, doting father. Maybe if I could just get some time to figure him out.

Time that I was not sure I would be granted for I did not even get a chance to see him today.

Apparently he came by early in the morning to get Alex set up in the school's daycare and that was it. After school, I considered stopping by the daycare on my way out, telling myself that I was only checking in on how Alex was doing. But I held myself back and kept on going, heading out of the school front doors and relishing on the bright sun, glad that I don't have anything after school on Fridays.

I hoped that maybe a nice, relaxing weekend could help take him out of my mind. Stupid.

But then there's also Alex. He was such a sweet and bright kid and it amazes me to see the young maturity that he held, and yet there was just something that seems to be haunting him. Such a young child shouldn't be bearing that many burdens upon his small shoulders.

I was once again brought back to earth by Cece. "Are you sure you're okay Jess?"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long week." I said meekly.

Cece nodded warily but gladly let it go. "We should head out. It's getting late anyway."

We all stood up and headed out the front door into a cool Los Angeles night. We took the 'manbulance' even though it wasn't that far of a walk to the apartment that Cece and I shared. Well I guess Cece, Schmidt, and I shared, with the amount of time that he spends there.

I didn't mind having him around. He was a great cook and was very much like a big brother to me. There's just the one stipulation that they both try not to be so...vocal.

And there was also the issue of being stuck in an elevator for four floors with those two making sex eyes at each other.

At this point all I wanted was to change into my comfy pajamas and be back at the presence of my warm bed. The second the elevator doors opened I hurriedly exited and placed the key into the lock practically throwing myself into apartment 4C.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Criticism? Not required but much appreciated.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the only time that I will be posting two chapters in one day, considering the fact that these last two chapters were only rewrites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p>The following few weeks were nothing short of monotonous. Alex was adjusting well to the class and he was beginning to open up more to his classmates and becoming more active in group activities. He still wasn't one to seek interaction but at the very least he has began responding more openly.<p>

He still had his days wherein he would close himself off to the world and my head churned with questions as to what he was thinking that would make such a boy so sad. I still worried about him. It was unavoidable especially on those days. I knew that it was not my place to divulge into his family's life so I let him be, but I always gently reminded him that he can talk to me if ever he needs to.

On the other hand, I finally dealt with my little infatuation with his dad and I have forcibly pushed it to the back of my mind and chalked it up as a direct cause of the lack of intimacy I've had in the last few months.

That kind of time messes with your head. Human beings are extremely intimate creatures, it's taxing to be unable to satiate such primal urges. Cece surmised that I probably overly romanticized the encounter. And at this point I was inclined to believe her.

Ever since that day, Alex's father has become an enigma that I would be better off not pursuing.

Throughout my teaching career I have always ended up with detention duty one way or another. I never really minded because these kids didn't need to be treated like another burden, which most teachers believe is what detention is, another thing to add on to their duties for the day; but between that and having to prepare my classroom for the next day often led to me clocking out later than I would've preferred.

I sighed as I locked my classroom door. As much as I loved my job it can be trying at times.

I try not to complain too much considering that I've got it much better than those in the higher levels. God, the horror stories that I've heard from them. At least to some degree my students enjoyed learning. They have to somehow find a way to teach those who didn't want to be taught. It's not like giving up and letting them fail is an option. They really need a raise.

I closed the book on that train of thought and began my way through the quiet hallways.

I pulled out the pen that I stuck to my hair, letting my hair out of the loose bun it's been contained in and let out a happy sigh. There are very few reliefs that can even up to the feeling of finally letting your hair down after a long day. I'm glad that the days were getting longer again. Having to leave the school at sunset was downright depressing. Plus the warmer weather did not hurt one bit.

I waved at the custodian as I made my way towards the office to clock out.

I felt something vibrating within my purse before my mind registered the soft buzz. I stopped and reached into my purse to search for my phone, which I maintain to this day as the reason as to why I was lurking behind a corner, when someone nearly collided into me.

"Oh crap." I uttered as I tumbled slightly, my phone slipping from my fingers as I tried to balance myself. In the split second I had to react I instinctively reached out to the closest thing to me, which happened to be the very man that caused the collision, coincidentally at the same time he reached out to catch me.

There were no sparks. No tingly feeling. Not even a small flicker. But there was warmth, so much warmth beneath my fingers. The kind of warmth that makes you want to burrow into the source and just exist in peace.

The kind of warmth that you can feel from your head to your toes.

I gasped from the impact and looked up only to see the object of my late night fantasies standing in front of me, his eyes staring bemusedly at the small distance between us as his arm was wrapped around my back, supporting me, keeping me against him.

I mind froze for a moment and all I could think about was the fact that his neck was right there in front of me. I could smell a faint whiff of his cologne. So faint that I can't distinguish it. But maybe if I just leaned forward just a little…

In the back of my mind I considered actually burrowing my head into the crook of his neck. It was just so close. All I have to do is to inch my head closer just a smidge…

His soft gasp, the hot whisp of air that breezed past my forehead, brought me back to my sense.

Cece was right. I really need to get laid…much easier said than…uh… done.

We stood there holding on to each other for a beat longer than was appropriate for our situation before his eyes glazed over. For a brief second I thought something was about to happen. Something monumental. But then he immediately let go of me as if I had the plague and took a step back. He rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

I bent down to retrieve my phone, for the lack of a better thing to do. It didn't seem to have any damage to it. Thank god. I cleared my throat as I got back up. His eyes darted around the empty hallway, avoiding mine at all costs. Well there goes the moment.

"I should get going." He muttered, his eyes staring at a spot behind me and his voice distant and hard. "It's good to see you Ms. Day. I'm sorry for having bumped into you."

His voice was cool and formal, a far cry from the heat emanating from him. "Please, call me Jess." I smiled.

His gaze returned to me then. I couldn't understand his expression as he let his eyes search my face. "No." He whispered. "I think it would be better if I didn't."

And with that he left. What the triple fudge had just happened?

I rolled over on my bed, forgetting that I was wearing my glasses. And now everything is smudged and blurry. I sighed as I sat up and reached for my microfiber cloth, wiping away the facial imprint on my lenses.

"Damnit!" A loud masculine grumble came from the kitchen, shortly followed by the loud clanking of pans. I was snapped out of my lens wiping zone, immediately placing the contraption on my face and quickly got up from the comfort of my bed and grabbed one of my knitting needles, gripping it tightly in my hand.

I tried to open my door as quietly as I can, inwardly cursing as it creaked loudly.

"Schmidt?" I could hear the hysteria in my voice, hitching it up a pitch or two.

Please be Schmidt.

Please be Schmidt.

Please be Schmidt.

"Hello?" I squeaked as I slowly neared the end of the hallway.

"How the hell do you guys find anything in here?" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I let out a relieved breath and loosened my grip on my knitting needle as Schmidt grumbled and tried to scavenge his way through our kitchen cupboard, not realizing the action-thriller situation that he placed me in and nearly knocking over a precariously placed bowl of vegetables above him.

"I thought you guys were staying at your place this weekend." I placed two fingers against my pulse point, waiting for my heart to slow down. "And what are you talking about? You're the one that rearranged our cupboards last week"

"I am aware of that which is exactly why I don't understand what could have caused this wreck." He mumbled. He let out a shout of satisfaction as he straightened himself up, a large sauté pan in his hand. "Cece got a last minute job today and tomorrow so we thought we'd just stay the night here because it's closer to the studio."

He placed the saute pan on the stove and turned to face me, his face showing confusion at my single knitting needle.

"A little warning would've been nice." I said as I sat on one of the stools by the kitchen table. "I thought I was being robbed."

"Really Jess? Knitting needles?" He scoffed. "What were you going to do? Knit them to death?"

"Shut up. First of all, you need to needles to knit. And each is marginally pointy. Also; I don't think you fully grasp that we do eat and cook when you're not here. We don't keep the pots idle until the next time you return."

"No. What I don't understand is what's so hard about maintaining the system that I've created for you guys." He said, turning his back to me to prep the pan.

I just rolled my eyes, opting not to answer either of his statements. Knitting needles have pointy ends. I know, because I've been on the receiving end of one whenever there's a stray on my bed. I feel justified in my choice. We let a calm quiet fall between us, disregarding his small chuckles, as he continued his cooking.

"So what's up with you?" He asked as he expertly maneuvered around our kitchen. I swear I'm pretty sure he knows where everything is better than both Cece and I.

"Nothing much." I uttered. I placed my arm on the kitchen table and rested my chin on my palm.

"Nothing my ass." He said as he faced me, brandishing a spatula like a sword. "You've been off kilter recently. Do I have to go beat someone up? Or you know, write a very angry email to?"

I grinned softly at Schmidt. Over the years he has gone from that guy Cece was sleeping with to an irreplaceable fixture in our lives.

"Seriously, Schmidt. There's nothing going on." I replied, snagging a slice of a tomato from the chopping board in front of me.

"Did you wash your hands?" He asked as he shooed my hands away with the spatula. He appraised me quietly, earning an eyebrow raise from me. "Maybe that's the problem."

"Pray, do explain o wise one." I drawled out sarcastically.

He was silent for a while as he continued to cook. I thought that he had let it go, at least for the moment, when he gave himself a satisfied nod and turned around, mirroring my position.

"Jess when did you last have intercourse?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I flushed at his direct approach but gave his question a little thought. I distinctly remember a brief fling with a man named Mark at around September. It had been fun, very fun if I remembered correctly, and he was very sweet with his messy blonde hair and adorable southern accent but things didn't really click with us.

I mean yes the sex was great but we didn't really have much in common apart from our shared nightly activities.

Was there anyone after that?

I racked my brain but I couldn't come up with any. "It's…uhm…been a while." I muttered.

"A while?" Schmidt prodded.

"A few months." I admitted sheepishly.

"Geez. No wonder you seem so uptight." And with a shake of his head he stood straight, turned around and began to plate what looked like some sort of stir fry.

The smell of the food made my mouth water. Not like I'd ever admit it to him but Schmidt had a great talent for cooking. "Hey. What about that guy from a few weeks ago?" He asked as he pointed absentmindedly towards the silverware drawer. I heeded his silent request and stood up.

"What guy?" I asked as I began to gather utensils.

"You know; the guy that you were drooling all over the table for when we were at the bar." He smirked at me knowingly.

I rolled my eyes. "It was nothing. Stupid nothing."

"Uh-uh." He raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't push me on the topic.

Cece arrived not too long after that, striding into the room with her usual glamour. She was never one to show her emotions but there's no mistaking the soft smile on her face when Schmidt kissed her cheek hello as he placed dinner on the table.

Watching them, I felt a pang within me. I wanted that. I miss having what they have.

Maybe it is time for me to get back out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses problems. I mean really who else haven't experienced accidentally smooshing your glasses into your face at one point of your daylife/hour/minute/second?**

**Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Criticism? Not required but much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few people were wondering what happened with chapter 4 as well as the false update alert and I just wanted to apologize for that. I rewrote this chapter to give one of the main characters a more graceful entrance into the story that will answer a few questions for you guys.**

* * *

><p>"We need to do this more often." I murmured as I lay my head on Cece's shoulder. "I mean I having Schmidt around is great and all but I miss having us time." I silently thank god that part of Schmidt's job is to schmooze corporate bigwigs.<p>

Cece let out a huge yawn and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I know babe. I'm sorry."

"I mean it's not a big deal." I murmured against her neck. "I love having Schmidt around. And really you and him are just. Yeah. It's just, yeah"

"You already said that" Cece remarked. God I think the late hour and all the wine is getting into my head.

"Shut up." I yawned, making Cece giggle as my breath hit her neck. "So what ever happened to that dinner that Schmidt had been going on about?"

"He's at it right now silly." She glanced quickly at the time. "What's taking him so long anyway?"

"I was just thinking that." I paused for a second, recollecting my thoughts. "No I mean the one with his old college friend."

"Oh that." She sat silent for a moment. "We never really got to have it. I mean considering his situation I kind of get why he's not up for socializing at the moment."

"Situation?" I slid down the floor a little bit more so that I was more comfortably propped against the couch and Cece's shoulder.

"Wow you really weren't listening that night were you." Cece chuckled lightly. She paused for a moment,"His wife just died. Cancer I think."

I felt a wave of sadness towards the stranger. It must have been devastating to lose someone that dear to you at such a way. "Oh wow."

"Yeah." Cece grasped her phone from the floor and thumbed at the home button sparking it alive, bringing up the familiar picture of her and Schmidt. "It's one of the reasons Schmidt is really insistent on this dinner thing, to get him out and stuff. Apparently he just cut ties with everything in Chicago and moved here. Since then he's just been drowning himself in his work."

I absentmindedly played with a strand of Cece's hair as she simply stared at her phone's wallpaper, her and Schmidt's beaming faces reflecting back at us.

"I'm glad that you're happy. That he makes you so happy." I stretched out my legs and wiggled my sock clad toes, trying to bring some feeling back into them.

"He does." She kissed my temple. "Jess?"

I sat up and let her arms drop to her sides and looked at her questioningly.

"I think he could be the one." She whispered, a bright smile on her lips and a hint of fear in her eyes.

I was momentarily stunned then I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her tightly and smiled. "That's great Cece. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, babe." She yawned as she let her head drop on my shoulder. I chuckled lightly at our switch in position but said nothing. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already nearly 11. I wonder what's taking Schmidt so long.

We sat down quietly for a while and I glanced at Cece. Her eyes were drooping slightly, but there was still a hint of the bright smile hidden behind her sleepy lips. Happiness suited her well.

Apparently I had said the latter out loud. "Thanks." She muttered sleepily.

"You two are causing me a whole lot of problems right now." A voice suddenly said.

I sat up quickly, my shoulder hitting Cece's head sharply, making her cry out. "Ow. Crap. Sorry." I rubbed my shoulder. Well that definitely broke the somber mood. "We didn't hear you come home." I said accusingly as I glared at Schmidt's smirking face.

"Oh please, I didn't want to let my arrival disrupt whatever it is you two were up to." He said cheekily. He was sitting by the kitchen table with his tie undone and was in the process of taking off his shoes.

"Oh shut up Schmidt." Cece groaned as she reached both her arms out towards him. He got one shoe off and used his sock clad foot to kick off the remaining one before making his way towards us.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her actions as he wrapped an arm under hers and effortlessly took her into his arms and placed her in his lap as he sat down on the couch behind me. "So what shenanigans were you two up to while I was gone?"

"You know, naked pillow fights, lots of wine. It escalated pretty quickly." I stated with a straight face.

Schmidt began choking, startling the half-asleep Cece, making me laugh. "Oh my god you should've seen your face right then."

He glared at me as Cece once again relaxed against him, placing her head on the crook of his neck. It wasn't easy to miss his glare immediately softening at her action.

"So how long have you been creepily spying on us?" I asked him, once I've managed to quiet down.

"Not that long." He whispered, a bright smile appearing on his face.

I watched him for a while, as he lovingly looked at Cece, wondering how much of our earlier conversation he heard. There's no question to how Schmidt feels about Cece. He's been head over heels for her ever since I have met him and I would wager a guess that he's felt that way about her ever since he's met her. You'd be a blind deuce not to notice that.

Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that he was softly running his thumb across the fourth finger of her left hand.

"I probably shouldn't have had all that wine." I muttered glumly, remembering the spring fair that we planned as a fundraising event for the kids tomorrow. I let my head fall onto the couch with a groan.

"Probably." He replied, grinning at me softly. "What time is your fair thing again?"

"Okay first of all. It's the Springapalooza."

"Adding -palooza to a word does not make it any more appealing." He quickly inserted.

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him and continued. "and secondly you and Cece promised to help me set up the first grade booth. So we all have to be there at around 9am and I'm holding you both to that promise."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at me.

"If that's the case then if you don't mind, Jessica. I need to take this lovely lady to bed." He said. I nodded as he stood up, taking her sleeping form with him. He bent down a bit and I swatted his hand away as he attempted to ruffle my hair, giving me a faceful of Cece's in the process.

"Get out of here you two!" I giggled softly as I watched Schmidt carry Cece away towards their room.

I want that. I want the intimacy that they have. I want the easy going nature of their relationship. God damnit I want someone to carry me to my bed!

I sighed as I groggily stood up, switching off the tv and hitting the lights as I stretched my legs. It had gone a tad numb after sitting on the floor with Cece for so long.

I made my way to my room trying not to let my mind drift to the other people who would be attending the fair tomorrow; like a specific parent of a student of hers.

I opened the door, not even bothering to turn the light on and dropped onto my bed, ever thankful that I was already wearing pajamas.

I can do this. If I can just survive tomorrow; I can do anything.

It didn't take long before sleep finally overtook me.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Criticism? Not required but much appreciated.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I find that the story is going much slower than I thought it was going to go, but things should start to pick up soon.**

* * *

><p>I smiled at the students painting Easter eggs, the only outward sign of my impatience was the tapping of my hands on the table. What was taking them so long? They left a little over half an hour ago to fetch the last tray of hard boiled eggs that I stupidly left at the apartment this morning and it's only a twenty minute drive from here to there.<p>

I swear to god if those two are going at it like bunnies or worse, taking a nap, I will throttle them in their sleep tonight.

I rubbed my temples as my hangover began to threaten to rear its ugly head once again. I should've insisted that one of them stay with me that I could've kept as a hostage. I did a quick walk around the scattered tables that the kids are painting their eggs on before heading back to my kiosk.

I closed my eyes at the early morning sun hitting my face and stood behind my kiosk and stretched, relishing in the feeling of blood flowing through me again. I usually adore the early morning wind paired with the gentle sun's rays but not today.

Oh how I regret those drinks deeply.

I was about to sit down again when I saw a small figure headed towards the booth at an impressive speed for its size. I smiled as I recognized the child running towards me dragging a young girl along with him was one of my students with his father following close behind, a tired smile in his eyes.

"Hi Ms. Day!" Alex said happily when he reached me, tugging at the girl's hand until she was standing beside him. His smile was wide and he looked flushed.

"Good morning Alex." I replied warmly. "Do you and your friend want to paint an egg?"

"This is Kimmy. She's my cousin." He gestured towards the young girl with a wide smile. She had dark blonde hair and the same shape eyes as Alex, although hers were a soft light blue. She gave me a small wave and a shy smile but turned accusingly at Alex, obviously not enjoying being put on the spot.

She rolled her eyes at him, but the grin that she was sporting showed that it lacked any malice before she returned her gaze to me. "Hi, I'm _Kimberly_." She replied, stressing out the last word with a sideway glance at Alex. At that point, Mr. Miller arrived and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Good morning Ms. Day." He said smoothly. He gently ruffled both the kids' hairs, earning himself a giggle from Alex and an annoyed sigh from Kimberly.

"Hello, Mr. Miller." I stressed a little, remembering his insistence on the title and looked over his face and noticed that he seemed to be looking more and more exhausted every time that I get a chance to encounter him. His eyes had dark rims around them and his face had a chalky pallor to it and yet there was still something about him that kept my eyes from turning away. It didn't help that this was the first time that I have actually seen him in anything that is not a crisp suit and tie.

He was wearing dark jeans that hugged his thighs as well as a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He almost seemed less like an intimidating parent and more like an actual approachable person.

"Daddy can we paint eggs?" Alex asked, drawing my attention back to the two children.

"Sure thing, buddy." He took his wallet out and retrieved a few small bills and handed them to me. I gave both the kids an egg each and led them towards the small painting station right next to me. "Just two eggs today, Mr. Miller?" I grinned at him as I counted his change. I don't care if he looks good enough to eat. He's still an enigma. One that you can't get out of your mind. But still an enigma.

God did I just bat my eyelashes? Stop it.

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a tired sigh. "Yeah, just the two. Thank you Ms. Day." He chuckled softly.

I nodded my head in understanding. It looks like he had a pretty rough night. I had to appreciate the fact that he was out here with the kids instead of getting what looks like a well deserved morning in. I handed him his change and threw a brief glance at the handful of kids working at the scattered tables.

"You look-"

"How have-"

We both began simultaneously, leading in a small bout of chuckles. I gestured for him to continue.

He rubbed his forehead tiredly and continued his disrupted thought. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Your son is a delight in class." I gave him a soft smile as I turned towards his son. I was confused at the studying glance that Kimberly was suddenly giving me. "And from what I've heard he's getting along well with the other kids at the daycare."

He nodded solemnly. "That's good. Work has just been...it's been a rough few months."

I turned my head and gazed at him questioningly, my movement making a loose curl fall out of my already messy ponytail. It seemed as if there were more to his words that he wasn't saying. I held my tongue, knowing it wasn't exactly my place to ask.

His hand reached forward gently, hesitating a little before his fingers lightly tucked the stray hair behind my ear, his fingers barely ghosting over my cheek. The feeling was so fleeting that it left a tingling sensation across my face and down my spine.

Shit.

I felt my cheeks bloom immediately, the heat spreading quickly across my face. What is he doing to me?

I wanted nothing more than to resign to the draw that I felt towards him, to turn my head against his palm just to feel the teasing warmth against me but held my ground. I bit the inside of my cheek as I quickly turned away, tugging at the end of my ponytail. He cleared his throat softly, but I was still waiting for my embarrassing reaction to calm down and to gather the nerve to face him again.

I need to control myself.

Trying to be discreet about my strong reaction to him, I turned back towards the scattered tables before me, making sure that nobody needed any immediate attention. Seeing parents with their children always brought a sense of calmness to me.

Taking a deep breath, I continued on our previous conversation, finding that his son should be a pretty safe topic. "Alex has adjusted well. He's caught up to where we were at class without too much effort."

He chuckled lightly. "Of course. He takes after his mother that way." A haunted look passed briefly across his face, piquing my curiosity.

We both stood there in silence for a while; not knowing what to say on my part, and it seemed as if he was deep in his thoughts on his. Another family approached my kiosk, allowing me an exit. I focused my attention on the new arrivals and led them to an empty table, telling them that they could call for me if they needed any help.

As I made my way back to my spot I realized that Mr. Miller has departed and was now sitting next to the kids, a bright smile on his face as he appraised their works. He spared a brief glance towards my direction, an unreadable expression on his face, before turning his back towards me again.

"Ms. Day! Look at my egg!" I turned to the voice, seeing that it was a former student of mine and back towards the kiosk making sure that there was nobody waiting there before giving the child my full attention. This would be easier if those two were here. I grumbled internally as I helped the student take his newly painted egg towards the drying station.

My phone rang as I began to sort the already dried eggs into small boxes for the children to pick up the next time they stop by the booth.

"Where on earth are you two?" I answered without checking the caller ID, my raised voice undoubtedly getting me some unwanted attention.

The voice on the other end chuckled softly. "Calm down, Jessica. We just stopped at a drive through to pick up some food. We severely underestimated how long this would take. I think it would have been faster had we gone inside."

"Hurry up and ask her what she wants." A voice said in the background.

I sighed. "Just get me anything greasy. And can you hurry up. Please?" I asked, stressing my plea.

"Don't worry Jess we're next. We'll be there in a few!" I heard Cece shout before the call abruptly ended.

I let out a sigh, glad that I had a better idea on when they would be getting back. I redid my ponytail as the sun began to creep higher, taking the temperature with it.

I tended to a few more of my customers before Alex came towards me stating that they were done.

"You guys did a great job." I smiled as I set their eggs onto the drying rack. "You can come back here in half an hour or just before you guys leave to pick it up when it's dried."

Alex glowed from the compliment. "Thank you. Ms. Day."

"Can we go buy some funnel cakes now?" Kimberly said from behind Mr. Miller.

"Sure thing, Kimmy." He replied, earning a small glare from the young girl at the nickname.

I chuckled at their antics and gave them a small wave goodbye as they went to leave.

"I guess I'll see you later then Ms. Day." Mr. Miller said in a low voice.

Alex gave a more exuberant farewell as he followed Kimberly who walked away without a backward glance.

I gave them a small nod and watched them leave, turning back around to tend to the other children. I was helping one of the older students with a stencil when I felt a tap on my shoulder and the glorious smell of greasy food entered into my consciousness.

"Sorry it took so long." I turned to see Cece's apologetic smile looking at me.

I sighed in relief. "It's fine." I replied. I finished the last few details for the child before standing up and taking the bag from Cece's hands. I took a generous whiff of the food, feeling my muscles relax.

She gestured to the kiosk that Schmidt was now actively manning. "You should go have a seat. We'll cover for you here for a while."

"Thanks."

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. I was thankful for the fact that the palooza was going to end at around noon, before the heat fully settled into the school's grounds. I could really use a nice, long nap.

And maybe some much needed me time. I added as an afterthought as I let my fingers run the same path that Mr. Miller's fingers seared into my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>**? Comments? Concerns? Criticisms?**

**Not required but much appreciated.**


End file.
